Toxic
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit, baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it. [Rewis] {Oneshot}


Dedicated to _**When The Tide Comes In**_ …

Lyrics used: "_Dangerous_" by Michael Jackson and "_Toxic_" by Britney Spears;

* * *

**Toxic**

_The way she came into the place, I knew right then and there  
__There was something different about this girl.  
__The way she moved, her hair, her face, her lines;  
__Divinity in motion…_

He was sitting on the beach at the spot where he was supposed to meet his tan-skinned girlfriend and her friends. His eyes were wandering far beyond the horizon and the wind was playfully twisting his blond hair. When he heard feminine laughter he turned around and saw Cleo, Rikki and Bella coming slowly towards him. They were in a deep conversation and had just burst into laughter. His eyes travelled all over the three girls to finally land on one in particular. The way she walked, the way she gracefully moved around the space, the feeling of her presence, were toxic for him. She reached with her hand and released her hair off the messy bun it was in; curls softer than silk fell heavily on her shoulders. He tried to look everywhere else but at her. That one woman was the reason his whole life had changed.

_As she stalked the room, I could feel the aura of her presence  
__Every head turned, feeling passion and lust  
__The girl was persuasive, the girl I could not trust;  
__The girl was bad, the girl was dangerous  
__I never knew but I was walking the line  
__Come go with me; I said I have no time…_

Thanks to her passion, her boldness, her mischievness, her constant need of sex, her wildness, her amazing body, her smile and laughter, her cleverness and bright mind even, his entire world now had morphed into new, different dreams and aspirations and expectations. As a matter of fact one of the things he found most attractive about her was that her mind could never be read. And most of all – she never asked questions because she never needed answers. He remembered what _her_ reaction was when she and the others had found out they were mermaids. Yes it was weird for her, but she never rejected or hated what happened to her the way Cleo did. She never complained. She took it with an open mind and accepted it. Until she started loving it maybe too much. What's more, there was this strange passion _inside_ her that allowed her to be rational even in the irrational.

_She came at me in sections with the eyes of desire.  
__I felt trapped into her web of sin.  
__A touch, a kiss, a whisper of love;  
__I was at the point of no return.  
__Deep in the darkness of passion's insanity  
__I felt taken by lust's strange inhumanity…_

Now, being intoxicated by her he just wanted to grab from life as much as he could, because she had taught him the art of being your own master, of living on the wild side and of believing in your abilities of doing everything. Now he liked living dangerously and that was the only thing that mattered to him. Even the thought of her, when not being there physically, was reminding him of the nights full of pure joy and ecstasy and fireworks when he was on top of her (or she was on top of him) and nothing else mattered. Nothing had felt sweeter than her kisses all over his body at the breaking of the dawn and the feeling of her body curled in his own and the sensation of her hot, soft skin rubbing in his in the darkness of the night. She was his drug, his best escape from reality and that was all he wanted and needed.

_And then it happened  
__She touched me  
__For the lips of a strange woman  
__Drop as a honeycomb  
__And her mouth was smoother than oil  
__But her inner spirit and words  
__Were as sharp as a two-edged sword  
__But I loved it  
__'Cause it's dangerous…_

Yes, she had poisoned him with her wild eagerness for sex and love for life itself. She was his way of escaping from the boring, ordinary life into his wildest imagination. Head to toe she was pure lust; full of life, joy, and tempting eeriness. Everything could be expected by her and he loved that fact.

He moved his eyes from her to his girlfriend and wandered what was keeping her from being more like her friend. But then a smile ran through his lips. That was Cleo after all; beautiful, funny, shy, gentle, innocent. And it wasn't that he didn't love her. But she was always too overprotective, too stressed, too overactive and sometimes that was too much for him. It was practically stifling him and his only wish was to get away from her for some time. He wished she could change, although he knew it was impossible; she could never be like the infatuate fiery woman walking next to her and that was one of the reasons the curly blond was attracting him maybe a little too much. She was like an endless vacation, a break he wanted to never end.

Sometimes he felt a little bad for not feeling guilty, but he was twenty goddamit. He had his whole life ahead of him. He knew Cleo would probably want them to get married in a couple of years and have kids, but he didn't want that. He felt young, and bold, and joyful, his only wish to grab from life as much as he could. So, yeah, he didn't feel guilty, just like Rikki didn't, because like her he knew people come and go in one's life and it wasn't worth it to take it too personal. He was a loner, just like she was, and they felt perfectly fine on their own. They didn't need anyone else but themselves. They loved life, they loved sex and most of all – they loved the freedom.

_Too high  
__Can't come down  
__It's in the air  
__And it's all around  
__Can you feel me now  
__With a taste of your lips  
__I'm on a ride  
__You're toxic I'm slipping under  
__With a taste of a poison paradise  
__I'm addicted to you  
__Don't you know that you're toxic  
__And I love what you do_

"Be adventurous!"

"Adventurous?", Cleo raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, let's do something _wild_ tonight!"…

"Like _what _exactly?"

"I don't know.", Rikki answered with her so painfully familiar to Lewis mischievous smile. "We can go to a bar and have sex with a random stranger maybe? Or we can fly to Las Vegas and have some _real_ fun?!"…

"Very funny."

"I'm serious."

"You're unbelievable.", Bella rolled her eyes, with a smile.

They reached the spot he was sitting at. Cleo gave him a kiss, sitting next to him. Bella sat a little further from Cleo and Rikki just slid off her clothes and stood a bit closer to the water, the wind playing with her hair. His look travelled all over her body, and it was indecent, yet innocent. With Cleo not noticing she gave him a smile that said "_Two thumbs up for last night_" before she ran to the water.

Everything that followed would be left to the imagination.


End file.
